Vampires will never hurt you
by MoiKoi
Summary: What happens when you take a boy with an uneventful life and make him the pet of a gorgeous vampire? This. Rated M for language & later yaoi no haterz plz, don't like don't read. I'm sure you can guess the pairings if you read it
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters... Though, if any one would like to give me Sora for christmas I would be delighted! I also don't own any songs by My Chemical Romance.**

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

_What the hell had gone wrong? _My mind screamed. I had done the same things I did yesterday, and the day before that, just like I do every day. So why was it today that I was in a dark alleyway being pushed up against a wall by another man? I tried to scream, but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand, which to my disdain was soaked with blood, I couldn't discern whether it was his blood or not, but none of that really mattered at the moment. _Oh god! I'm going to die! I-I can't die! Not now! _My legs felt as if they had been welded to the concrete under them. My eyes widened as the older man edged closer to me, even though it was dark he was close enough for me to make out his dazzling features, and in any other situation I would have considered him to be gorgeous, but seeing as how I had a very small chance of surviving through tonight's events, I didn't really concern myself with his physical appearances. I wanted to shut my eyes and pray that my death would at least be swift and painless, but I felt as if I was being drawn into his gaze, so calm and nonchalant, as if doing this kind of thing was part of his daily routine, and that's what had frightened me the most, no hint of remorse, or malicious intent, I couldn't read them at all. My heart began racing as he lowered his head to my neck. _Oh my god! He's going to rape me!_ I tried to push him away, but he used his free hand to grab both of mine together, shoving them onto the wall above my head. I winced as I felt a sharp object jutting from the wall slice into my wrist. Then there was nothing, all I could feel was his hot rugged breath on my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly it was as if everything around me had frozen as I felt something dig deep into my neck. I gasped as hot liquid ran down my shoulder. I couldn't believe what was happening to me! Was this freak really drinking my blood!? My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a nauseating sucking noise. I felt like I was going to be sick but I couldn't move at all. Suddenly it was like I got hit on the head by a brick as a wave of dizziness rushed over me. I never even realized that the man was no longer upon me, all I felt was the floor rushing up to meet me, but before I collide with the ground I was suddenly caught by something strong and warm. My eyelids felt like bricks weighing upon my eyes, but I dared not close them for fear of never being able to open them again. Too weak to do anything but barely stay conscious, I looked once more into those eyes of my assailant for what seemed an eternity before a wave of blackness distorted my vision.

"Sorry kid, looks like tonight wasn't your night."

It seemed so far off but his voice rang clearly in my ears

"But I must admit, you make a very tasty meal, and you're damn cute too."

The last thing I felt before losing consciousness was a soft warmth against my lips, a warmth that I didn't want to leave me, for it seemed to be the only thing on my body that was warm, but to my dismay it faded as I sank into darkness.

_What the hell had gone wrong?_

**Lololol!!! I got bored and wanted to try writing something new... I know I need to put up the next chapter for my othe KH Fanfic but I wrote it down and now I can't find it... Besides that was just a practice story so I could get the feel for that kind of stuff but maybe I'll start it up again. Anyway, I know that this is short, I originally did a big flashback thingy of how Roxas ended up in that situation, but I decided to let you guys use your _imaginaaatiooon~ *Rainbow* (A.K.A I was too lazy to add it) _Well, please review and tell me what you think. Whoever guesses the vampire correctly will get a..... lollipop or something. **


	2. Did you have to brake my window?

**Finally! God it took me forver to get this chapter up! Anyway, Thank you to those who actually gave me reveiws. And to those who did not... *Leer* Shame on you! J/k **

**Sorry it took so long to get it up, I get lazy a lot and rarely ever get inspired to just sit down and type it up (Blame procrastination not me.) And I only have one computer and two other siblings soooo... I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. **

**Well, I'm still not done chapter 3 because I'm having a case of writers block -_- So you're gonna have to wait a while for chapter three. Heheh! Sorry! **

**

* * *

**

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

I groaned shielding my face from the light pouring in from my window. I pulled the sheets over my head to try blocking the sun from stinging my eyes. I lay there for a few moments before realizing that I had no recollection of ever actually getting home last night, but I must have gotten home at some point because this feels like my bed. Then I noticed something warm beside me. Sora, my twin brother. This has to be my bed, Sora climbs in bed with me all the time. I sighed in relief before kicking the body. "Sora, get out of my bed." I said weakly, stifling a yawn.

"Who's Sora?"

Wait a second! That's not Sora's voice! My eyes shot open as I stared back into two glistening emeralds. I screamed falling from the bed onto the hard floor. All the memories from last night began coursing through my mind.

"Ow!" The other man said sitting up and rubbing the side of his head. The blanket fell away exposing his bare chest. "Can you not scream? I have a major headache right now."

"W-who are you-what are you? Where am I? Why am I here? Why are we sleeping in the same bed? What the hell did you do to me-?" I was cut off by the other man as he leaned towards me and pressed his index finger to my mouth.

"Do you want those questions in order?" He asked rhetorically "My names Axel, I'm a vampire, you're at my house, and you're here because I carried you, I only have one bed, and I think the last one is quite obvious after what happened last night."

My eyes widened as I remembered Axel drinking my blood. My hand flew to my neck where I could feel two distinct marks beside each other, I gasped, does that mean I'm going to become a vampire too?

Axel chuckled. "Don't worry you're not going to become a vampire." It was almost as if he could read my mind. "That's only if I give you my own blood." He said standing up, and pulling me up with him by my hands. "So do you have a name or am I going to have to make one up for you?"

I glared at the red head. "Roxas." I hastily jerked my hands from his grip. I winced as the cut on my wrist from last night reopened. I looked to Axel nervously trying to cover my bleeding wound from his gaze. I was expecting him to go berserk in a blood thirsty rage, but instead he gently grabbed my hand, examining the small gash, he then pulled me out of the room leading me into a small kitchen. He pointed at a chair instructing me to sit. I did so, watching as he dug through a small cabinet. He returned with bandages and disinfectant.

"Okay Roxas, let me see your hand." He said sitting in a chair across me. He held out one of his hands.

"No," I said. "It's your fault I got cut in the first place, do you really think that I'm going to let you mess with it?"

Axel sighed. "I know I know, and I'm sorry about that, so let me make it up to you by cleaning it up." He smirked leaning forward. "Or we could let you have your way and not fix it, letting it become infected and eventually you'll get sick, and without the proper care you'll die. Which is it?" He said waving the bandages.

"Fine." I grumbled, placing my hand on his. Surprisingly it was warm, I thought vampires were supposed to be like stone, cold and hard, but his skin was soft and warm. Then it dawned on me. How many vampire myths were false? With my free hand I pulled a small crucifix that my grandparents had given to me for Christmas a long time ago, and placed it against Axel's wrist. He stared at me incredulously before he burst out laughing.

"Do you _really_ believe that could hurt me?" He asked still laughing.

I shrugged putting the cross back into my pocket. "I just wanted to see if it would work." I stated. "What else is wrong about the legends?"

Axel paused for a moment as he finished cleaning my wound and began wrapping it. "Let's see, the burning in sunlight, the holy water thing, pretty much every aspect of the Hollywood vampire except the bloodsucking. There." He said as he finished bandaging my wrist.

"Thanks." I said inspecting my hand. "Can I go now?"

Axel shook his head. "Sorry no can do."

I stood up from the chair knocking it to the ground. "What! Why not?" I yelled angrily. My outburst didn't seem to faze Axel at all though. He just calmly crossed his arms over his chest staring into my eyes.

"Because, now that you know of my existence I can't let you run around and risk you exposing me to the rest of the world." His expression was now grim. "Just be happy I didn't kill you and be on my merry way kid." He said standing up and dusting himself off. "Now, I have to run some errands. I trust you enough to not have to chain you up while I'm gone, but just to warn you this side of town is crawling with vampires, and most are not as kind as I am, so I don't suggest you try leaving while I'm gone, because you'll most likely end up lying dead in a dumpster by the time I get home."

He left the house. I heard the roar of a car engine, and then, nothing. I stood where I was clenching and unclenching my fists. Should I take his advice and stay where I was or was he just bluffing about the dumpster thing. I decided that I could take that chance. I grabbed hold of the chair on the ground and flung it at the window by the front door watching as it flew through the glass, leaving a large hole for me to jump through. When I climbed out onto the front lawn I turned to inspect the damage. Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with that when I could have easily just walked through the front door. I shrugged taking off down the road.

**

* * *

**

**Axels P.O.V. **

I wasn't intending on drinking the kid's blood, but I had been bleeding profusely and was in dire need. I also didn't intend on bringing him home with me, but lately it seems that all my intentions get turned around completely. I was just going to kill him, and hide his body somewhere, but after looking into those ocean blue eyes, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Damn those eyes! And that adorable face too! I brought him home with me before realizing that I didn't even know how to take care of him. Clothes! I need clothes… And food! I can just live off of blood but he can't, I don't even know what he likes, or what size he wears, he's too damn small to fit my clothes. "Ah! Fuck!" I growled sitting on the sidewalk damn near ready to rip out my hair. What if I get the wrong size, or buy something he's allergic to? It's no wonder my dog died when I was a kid. I'm only capable of taking care of myself! I can't kill him but if I let him go I risk getting exposed, it's bad enough that those damn hunters know of our existence.

"Yo, Axel!"

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice. "Oh hey Xigbar."

Xigbar stopped in front of me. "Dude, you look like you're having a hernia! What's eating you?"

"New pet." I grumbled. "I brought him home and I don't even know how to take care of him."

"You got a dog? That's awesome! I'll bring Demyx over later to check him out, he loves dogs!" Xigbar laughed.

"He's not a dog Xig."

"Oh that's okay Dem likes cats too."

"He's not a cat either."

"You got a lizard? I thought you hated reptiles."

"No no! He's not a lizard!" I growled angrily rubbing my forehead.

"Then what is he?"

I looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. "He's a human."

Xigbar's good eye widened. "Dude! What the hell are you thinking, bringing a human here! Do you know what you're risking!?"

"Damnit Xigbar keep it down!" I hissed. "I don't want too many people to know about Roxas, okay?"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

Xigbar rubbed his brow. "Why the hell would you bring him here?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Well, you see, I had a run in with a hunter, and I got injured, and he just happened to walk down the same alleyway that I was hiding in." I explained.

"Well, why didn't you kill him?"

"I-I can't kill a kid! I _do_ have morals you know!"

"Wonderful." Xigbar muttered. "Not only do you risk exposing us, but I also find out that you're a pedophile."

"I haven't done anything to him!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Tch! Yet." He mumbled.

"Fuck you! I have other things to worry about at the moment."

"Like?"

"Like what size Roxas wears!" I growled waving my arms.

"He can't wear your clothes?" Xigbar asked.

"No! The kid can't be younger than sixteen but he's freaking short as hell!"

"So buy different sizes, see what fits."

"I don't have the money to do that Xig."

"Then guess."

"But if I buy the wrong size I just wasted all that money."

"… Then guess right."

I twitched. "You're not helping Xigbar!"

"Okay okay, tell ya what, Demyx works at this clothing store down the block, I'll get him, that fag is an expert on clothes so maybe he can help."

******************

"Hi Axel! Xigbar tells me you're playing mom for a human kid you brought home!" Came the melodious voice. I saw Demyx skipping happily by Xigbar's side as they approached.

"I'm not playing mom… I'm just taking care of him until I can find out what to do with him." I said.

"So why do you need me?"

"I don't know what size he wears, I need you to help me pick out his clothes."

Demyx smiled. "Only if you give me a kiss!"

I sighed. "Fine come here you fag."

He skipped over to me and dropped himself into my lap. "Right here." He said tapping his cheek. I grabbed his chin pulling his face closer to mine. "Mwa!" Demyx giggled jumping up. "Okay!" He exclaimed "How tall is he?"

I thought for a moment. "I'd say about 5'4-5'5."

Demyx nodded. "And how skinny is he?"

"Almost as skinny as me."

He thought for a few moments. "Okay! I have a vague idea of his size. Come on, let's go shopping!"

When we entered the store Demyx immediately began scanning the isles. "I'm going to need his hair and eye color." He said sifting through some shirts.

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

Demyx huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Because Axel! I don't want to get him something that doesn't match at all!" He explained in feint anger, but I could tell he was enjoying being the expert here. "We absolutely _cannot_ have him looking ugly now can we?"

Well, it did kind of make sense. "Blonde, blue eyes." I replied

His eyes lit up. "I have the perfect outfit for him!" He squealed happily running to the end of the isle, then to another. Finally he returned holding a red and black striped long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with holes in the knee. "So Axel, how do you think he'd look in these?" He said holding it up for me to see.

I blushed a little. He would look drop dead gorgeous in that! "He would look pretty cute." I was amazed by Demyx's fashion senses.

Demyx nodded eyeing me maliciously, I guess you can't get anything past him, before rushing off to pick up several more outfits that would make Roxas look absolutely violatable in, and headed toward the other side of the store.

"Where are we going Dem?"

"To get accessories, duh!"

I shrugged. "Okay but you're paying for those, my cash only covers the clothes, got it? I still have to buy him some food."

Demyx nodded. "How about this?" He said holding up rainbow colored jelly bracelets.

"Nah, I don't think he's that gay darling." Just then my eye caught a set with a black and white checkered wristband with a black ring and a white one. "Hey Dem, let's just get him this." I said waving it in front of him. Demyx inspected it before nodding. "Not too plain, not too flashy." He said taking it from my hand and prancing to the cash register.

****************

We left the store and headed to Publix. Demyx grabbed a cart and jumped inside it. "Push me Xigbar!" He cried throwing his arms into the air.

I grabbed my own cart and began randomly grabbing food and dropping it in. In the distance I could Demyx shouting at the top of his lungs as Xigbar raced through the store, followed by a loud crash. "Idiots." I mumbled. "Hey guys, can you try to behave while we're here you're going to get us kicked out." I said sweeping a whole shelf of Chef Boyardee into my cart.

After purchasing all the food, Xigbar and Demyx helped me carry the groceries to the car. "So I'm guessing you guys are tagging along?"

"Of course!" Demyx grinned. "I want to meet this Roxas kid, he sounds really cute!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay hop in."

****************

"Aw, shit!" There we stood in my front yard staring at the broken chair, and window. "I can't believe it! He actually ran away! Even after I warned him of the other vampires!" I growled angrily, and did he have to destroy my window too? "Stay here you guys, I'm going to go find him."

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

My breath came in short quick gasps as I leaned against a street lamp, there was no way I was going into an alleyway, trying to catch my breath. I had just been planning on running nonstop until I reached home when I smashed through Axel's window, which I really do feel bad about now, but after five minutes of mindless running I realized that I didn't even know where the hell I was, or where I should be heading. "Maybe I can ask for directions." I mumbled looking around, it was getting dark and not that many people were walking around at this time of the day.

"Hey there."

I must have jumped three feet into the air, spinning around I found myself facing a fairly creepy looking man. His eyes were a strange color of green, not like Axel's eyes which were an almost unnatural but still magnificent and beautiful shade of emerald. There was something disturbing about his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on. His hair was long and straight, a lighter color than mine, and his face just screamed serial killer. I swallowed hard trying to keep myself calm but the lump in my throat just made it harder. "W-who are you?" I managed to choke out, backing away.

He held up his hands and smiled, for some reason that made him look even creepier. "Hey it's okay, you can trust me. My name is Vexen. How about you?"

I didn't answer.

He shrugged. "That's okay you don't have to tell me. Anyway, you look troubled is something the matter?"

"I-I'm just trying to get home." I mumbled eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh," He said. "Well, you look lost need any help?"

I loosened up. I can't judge someone by how creepy the look. Besides, he seemed pretty nice. I nodded. "Where am I exactly?"

"Here?" Vexen said pointing to the ground. "This is the south side of Twilight Town. Where are you trying to go?"

"I live in the northern parts." I replied. "Could you tell me where the train station is?"

He nodded putting his arm around my shoulder. "Sure kid. This way."

I sighed. I decided that Vexen wasn't all that bad, that was until we took a sharp turn, straight into an alleyway… Lovely. I began to protest but was cut short when I felt Vexen's hands grab hold of my shoulders, throwing me against the wall. I cried out as the back of my head connected with the bricks. "V-Vexen!" I winced as he slapped me across the face. Now more than ever I would have given anything for it to be Axel throwing me against a wall, at least he was gentler.

"You have Axel's scent on you." Vexen said sniffing my neck where Axel had bitten me. "Funny, I didn't know he was keeping a pet." He smirked grabbing a handful of my hair and slamming my head into the wall behind me several times. Tears streaked my face hot blood matted my hair. I was beyond feeling by the time he stopped. My head spun and I was beginning to question whether this was a dream, kind of like that feeling you get when you go to the dentist and the give you that mind numbing gas that distorts your train of thought. "Please," I whimpered "Please stop."

Vexen just cackled as he pulled my head forward preparing to smash it against the wall again. I closed my eyes bracing myself for what would come next.

"Vexen!"

I gasped as my eyes shot open to stare back at those all too familiar emeralds. Axel! I managed a weak smile, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the redhead.

"Vexen." He repeated dangerously. "What are you doing destroying _my_ property?" Venom dripped off of every word he said.

Vexen sneered releasing my hair, letting my head fall limp as he launched himself towards Axel. It all had happened so fast that I could hardly believe that it had happened at all, but there Axel stood over Vexen's body holding his severed head. He spat on the corpse before dropping the head to the concrete. I felt like I was going to puke as I staggered back.

"Roxas! Roxas are you okay?" A split second later Axel was grabbing a hold of my shoulders, his face was hard, but his eyes were filled with fear. He hugged me close to him. "I'm so sorry Roxas."

I wanted to reply but all I could manage was a choked sob as I wrapped my arms around his slim but firm waist. I buried my head into his shirt.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He whispered picking me up. All I remember before passing out was Axel's even breathing as it lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**So... You like? plz reveiw!**

**Oh and just letting you know I call everyone a fag, so when I had Xigbar and Axel Refer to Demy as a fag it wasn't in a bad way.**


End file.
